


Неизменное

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орке кажется, что он застрял в этом месте, на базе в Америке, где день ото дня ничего не меняется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменное

**Author's Note:**

> бетила Ёсими

С воздуха база, затерянная среди километров пустынной земли, наверняка казалась крошечной, но проверить это Орка никак не мог. Их привезли сюда на закрытых грузовиках — погрузили внутрь, как солдат, почти сразу же после того, как они сошли с авианосца. Сначала ехали по городу, потом шум машин и разговоров начал отдаляться и вовсе пропал, а потом и ровное асфальтовое покрытие сменилось на кочки и ухабы. Грузовик трясло, заносило на поворотах, воздух под брезентовым покрытием раскалился. Орку мутило всю дорогу, и сестра сидела рядом с ним, гладя его по голове и что-то тихо приговаривая. Орка почти ее не слышал — Александр громко жаловался на дорогу, Гавейн огрызался, не заботясь о том, слушает его Александр или нет, а Персиваль пытался уговорить Мерлин на свидание. Эта идея пришла ему в голову совсем недавно, и он, похоже, считал, что добьется успеха, если будет достаточно упорен.  
Когда их наконец высадили, время близилось к вечеру и небо над степями казалось прозрачным. Орка стоял, запрокинув голову, и дышал. Далекие звезды подмигивали ему с небес.  
— Эй, малец, — окликнул его Нике, пинками подгонявший остальных. — Шевелись.  
И Орка пошел. Сестра бросила его и вилась вокруг Нике, кажется, пыталась выспросить, куда их привезли. Нике отвечал односложно или вовсе хмыканьем. Территория лагеря по периметру была обнесена проволочным ограждением, довольно хлипким на вид, но вовсе не она служила гарантом того, что никто не попытается сбежать. Нигде на небе, сколько бы Орка ни оглядывался, не было видно и малейшего следа зарницы или огней какого-нибудь поселения, а воздух пах сухостью и травой.  
— Новый дом, — сказал Нике, ухмыльнувшись и разводя руками.  
Той ночью они спали практически вповалку, и только потом начали делить комнаты.  
При свете дня оказалось, что их окружает ровная бескрайняя степь, как Орка и ожидал. В лагерь вела только одна дорога, и грузовики, оставив все их барахло, один за другим скрылись где-то за горизонтом, становясь все мельче и мельче, как букашки. Здания жались к земле — ни одной вышки, ни одной высотки, ни даже ветра. Орка и предположить не мог, что они будут делать здесь.  
Оказалось проще, чем он думал. После завтрака в длинной белой столовой — Нике явно питал странную привязанность к солдатским режимам, при этом сам он сидел во главе стола, на месте отца — их провели вниз через одно из зданий, выполнявшее роль ширмы и прятавшее внутри разве что лифтовую шахту.  
— Система подземелий, — гордо сказал Нике. — Новейшее оборудование. Больше я не собираюсь следить за вашими тренировками, разберетесь сами, чем лучше заняться. Только помните: испытание, которое вам предстоит, лучше пройти, если хотите остаться в "Генезисе".  
В переводе на нормальный язык это значило — "если хотите остаться в живых". Шалотт хмыкнула, но промолчала. Они, дети гравитации второго поколения, умели многое: лгать, когда надо, держать язык за зубами, кататься. И все — практически идеально.  
Следующие несколько дней Орка потратил на то, чтобы не встревать в утомительные перепалки: под землей огромные залы раскинулись сетью, наверняка выходя за пределы проволочного периметра, но даже это пространство старшие умудрились не поделить. Александр ругался с Гавейном, Морриган закатывала глаза, Шалотт казалась раздраженнее обычного, и вопли Артура доносились, казалось, из каждого уголка. Орка знал, что, стоит ему прийти и потребовать, ему уступят без разговоров: не зря он был здесь одним из сильнейших, но пока предпочитал не вмешиваться в эту кашу. Нике, конечно же, ничего не предпринимал и вряд ли следил за тем, чем они занимались.  
Вечером, когда они все собирались в той же белой столовой, разговоры утихали сами собой. Днем они могли болтаться где угодно, за завтраком ругались вполголоса, пока явно не выспавшийся Нике морщился и зевал, за ужином же наступала его очередь. Вряд ли он сам слушал, что говорил; Орка так не слушал точно. Труда задумываться над тем, что он делает, Нике себе не составлял — Сора руководил им, как марионеткой, и Нике, хотя и знал это, явно не собирался ничего менять.  
В каком-то роде Нике был одним из самых счастливых людей, которых Орка знал.  
Все быстро устаканилось, быстрее, чем кто-то мог бы решить, глядя за их перепалками, но, с другой стороны, чем им было еще заниматься здесь? Даже когда стало известно, что их забирают с авианосца, никто не думал, что это сулит перемены.  
Новые города, новые места, новые люди — всего этого для них не существовало.  
Посторонних на базе не было — разве что двое охранников и их смена, постоянно дежурившие на воротах и похожие между собой, как две капли воды. Сбегать никто не стал бы, так что они должны были в основном следить за тем, чтобы никто непрошеный не пробрался внутрь. Охранники приятельствовали с Нике, да и толку от них было мало: они разговаривали об одном спорте. Из дверей караулки вечно неслись подбадривающие крики и органные мелодии, которые Орка выучил, еще когда они тренировались на авианосце. После возвращения с глубины ему обычно хотелось человеческого общества — а среди второго поколения вечно шла мелкая грызня, к тому же Орка лучше всех знал, на что они способны, так что он просто шатался по путаным низким коридорам. Работы на корабле было немного, и у моряков был включен один и тот же канал: осенью шел футбол, зимой — хоккей, весной — баскетбол, а потом целое лето не прекращались бейсбольные матчи.  
Нике как-то подслушал, как они на палубе высмеивали запутанные правила бейсбола — в тот день он был в хорошем настроении и не обратил внимания на то, что Орка свистнул у одного из охранников набор коллекционных карточек, — фыркнул и сказал:  
— Япошки обожают бейсбол.  
Все разом притихли, отчего-то чувствуя себя виноватыми.  
Нике никогда не проводил на авианосце много времени — его привозил вертолет, недели три Нике лично гонял их на тренировках, а потом снова пропадал. Чем он занимался на материке, никто не знал, даже капитан.  
В следующий раз, когда Нике вернулся, он привез им диски — просвещаться, он сказал, — на одном из них оказалось бейсбольное аниме, которое Орка не смог досмотреть до конца. Главный герой был неудачником, его главный приятель сердился без толку и никак не мог с ним нормально поговорить; Орке совсем не понравилось, и правил бейсбола он так и не понял.  
Орка смотрел другое. Нике повторял: "Когда-нибудь вы будете жить в Японии", и это, наверное, тоже было одной из причин, почему никто не убегал. Япония, далекая Япония, которую не помнил никто из них, казалась им волшебной страной. Орка до рези в глазах вглядывался в редкие кадры с Киотской лестницей, Осакским замком, Токийской телебашней; в одном из аниме паренек спрыгивал с нее, ветер подхватывал его, и он мягко приземлялся — как будто на АТ, как будто на дороге Ветра.  
Нике обещал им, что они вернутся победителями, что их вернет обратно волна войны, что у них будет все, чего они лишились. Нике улыбался так, что ему нельзя было не верить — к тому же не верить ему было опасно.  
В общем-то, Нике не был плохим — он бывал жестоким, часто злился, но он же всегда разрешал Орке проводить в море столько времени, сколько ему хотелось. Когда был на авианосце, конечно: вертолет часто забирал его прямо с палубы, стрекоча лопастями и поднимая вокруг себя ветер. После этого наступало самое расслабленное время — пока Нике не возвращался, они могли тренироваться в свое удовольствие, а Персиваль и вовсе не вылезал из каюты, раз за разом прокручивая одни и те же фильмы на приставке. Он знал их наизусть, разговаривал цитатами, Гавейн, с которым они делили каюту, бесился. Иногда Орка впустую гадал, знает ли Мерлин, что по ночам они зло и отчаянно целуются.  
Не то чтобы это что-то меняло: Персиваль хотел с Мерлин на свидание, Гавейн ненавидел всех и питал странное уважение к Нике, а Мерлин думала непонятно о чем. Они все думали непонятно о чем.  
Артур и Шалотт жили в своем отдельном мире: там они делили одни органы на двоих, там шмотки Шалотт были в норме вещей, и там они тихо и спокойно ненавидели Нике так, что если бы людей можно было убивать силой чувств, Нике давно уже покоился бы под землей.  
Орка был их ровесником, их привезли на авианосец в одной партии. Доктору Минами не нужны были бесперспективные образцы, он сплавлял их, куда только мог — Висельнику или Нике, кто успевал вовремя. Обычно они их даже делили — Нике забирал себе всех, из кого мог выйти толк, а Висельник заботился об остальных.  
В тот раз Висельник не появился. Пил, ругался с сыном, попросту не увидел сообщения от Минами — черт его знает, но так Артур и Шалотт оказались на авианосце, куда при другом раскладе они не попали бы никогда. Из их партии зачатки таланта имелись разве что у Орки — да и то, как считалось, минимальные.  
Хотя все изменилось, когда он впервые попал на море. В центре, где они жили до этого, заполненных водой помещений не было, а увеличение давления в специальных камерах имело свои пределы и в любом случае не помогало, так что Орка и не знал, по какому пути идет. Все прояснилось там, на авианосце, когда Нике взял его за шкирку и вышвырнул за борт; Морриган стояла за плечом Нике и спокойно смотрела, как Орка барахтается. Он камнем пошел на дно, и тогда, когда вода сомкнулась над головой, открылась дорога.  
Остальным из его поколения повезло меньше: первое время Орка почти не вылезал из воды и видел, как зашитые в белые коконы тела одно за другим погружаются все ниже и ниже. Дорога Нике шла через кровь и трупы, и тогда Орка научился тому, что все неважно, если у тебя есть цель. Умирать никак не хотели только те двое, Артур и Шалотт, и в конце концов Нике плюнул и позволил им присоединиться к группе старших. Никто все равно не сомневался, что скоро с ними все будет покончено: у Артура совершенно не было мотивации, а способности Шалотт были более чем посредственными. Под командой Нике такие люди не выживали.  
В день, когда Нике чуть не убил Шалотт, а Минами провел операцию, Орка плавал вместе с дельфинами. Когда он вернулся, все уже закончилось: Морриган вечером пришла к нему в каюту и села на край узкой койки.  
— Артур и Шалотт остаются, — сказала она глухо — мешали слои ткани, заматывающие лицо. — Они станут сильнее.  
— Они мне не друзья, — ответил Орка невпопад, но Морриган пожала плечами.  
— Лучше приглядывай за ними. Они похожи на тех, кто может совершить большую глупость.  
Артур и Шалотт оба были похожи на покойников: бледные как привидения, цепляющиеся друг за друга. Со временем им разрешили выходить, со временем Артур стал проводить все больше и больше времени без очистительной трубки, а потом и регалия Шума, установленная доктором Минами в его тело в качестве эксперимента, перестала приносить боль. Артур научился ее использовать, а Шалотт, даже если не дотягивала до уровня короля, натренировала себе неплохую реакцию.  
Так, неожиданно для всех, они попали на базу Нике в Америке.  
Орка за ними не следил: хватало и своих забот, так что он не знал, когда именно началась история их ослепительной ненависти. Общались они редко. Орка вообще мало с кем разговаривал — перекинуться парой слов в счет не шло, а сестра не считалась, потому что они делили одни гены. Сильной она не была, но с ней Орка и не играл — попало бы от Нике. На нее у Нике были свои планы, может быть, она даже знала, в чем именно они заключались — в последний год она все чаще покидала авианосец вместе с Нике.  
— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — прошептала она, когда вернулась в последний раз. Орка лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза, а сестра гладила его по голове, как маленького. От ее одежды пахло гарью. — Ветер поднялся сильный. Он доберется и досюда, слышишь?  
Орка не знал, верит ли он в это.  
Мир, который он знал, был черно-белым — небо и море, небо и степь. Был предопределенным. Марионетки двигались, как им велели, если они не слушались, они ломались. Персиваль ухаживал за Мерлин, Гавейн ненавидел его, Александр хвастался, Артуру и Шалотт было наплевать на всех, кроме друг друга, и никто не знал, о чем думает Морриган. Ночью Гавейн разрешал Персивалю себя обнимать, Мерлин и Морриган сидели в темноте, на крыше, на дневном месте Орки, сдвинув головы, Александр спал и видел кошмары, а Артур и Шалотт строили бесполезные планы мести.  
Мир, который знал Орка, делился ровно напополам: день и ночь, сильные и слабые, они и Нике, небо и море, небо и степь, четкая линия горизонта, которая никак не дрогнет, какие вихри бы ты ни поднимал.  
— Скоро все изменится, — пообещала сестра. — Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе про друзей, которых ты найдешь?  
То бейсбольное аниме он в итоге засмотрел до дыр — когда устал любоваться на Японию.  
— В мире правда так много сильных противников? — спросил Орка, открывая глаза.  
Сестра тихо рассмеялась.  
— Да. Я даже присмотрела тебе одного — смотри, его зовут Агито, и он…  
Орка даже почти поверил ей, но наутро ничего не произошло, и степи, расстилавшиеся за оградой, были угрюмо-однообразными, как и всегда, и в подбадривающих воплях, доносящихся из каморки охранников, вовсе не прибавилось смысла.  
Иногда Орке казалось, что мир вокруг них вот-вот рассыпется, как иллюзия. Их вышвырнули на окраину почти сразу же после рождения, и они не помнили ни своей родины, ни того, существовала ли эта родина на самом деле. Иногда Орке казалось, что он так и родился на авианосце — а потом что-то произошло, и море вокруг само по себе переплавилось в степь, просто для того, чтобы подразнить Орку.  
Ничего не происходило.  
— Все меняется, — сказала сестра в следующий раз, сидя на краю кровати и поджимая ноги. — Смотри внимательней.  
Орка смотрел. Орка видел.  
Перемены накапливались понемногу, по чуть-чуть, почти незаметно.  
День все так же тянулся за днем, они цеплялись друг за друга, а Нике стал пропадать чаще обычного и устало пошатывался, когда возвращался. Разговоры роились, как мухи, и плодились, как мухи; Александр уверял всех, что скоро их отсюда заберут, Шалотт все мрачнела, и Артур, зеркалом отражавший ее состояние, мрачнел тоже.  
— Это все ветер, — шептала Орке сестра.  
Как-то раз стрекот вертолета разбудил их ночью — Орка слышал, как за стеной кто-то вскочил с кровати, но сам остался лежать. За пару дней до этого с базы забрали Гавейна и Персиваля: Персиваль несколько недель хвастался, что они участвовали в забеге в "Неорганической сети", но никто ему не верил, потому что он добавлял, что Мерлин практически согласилась встречаться с ним, что совершенно очевидно было выдумкой. Орка смотрел, как по потолку ползет пятно света, слушал, как Нике перекрикивает шум и как все быстро успокаивается. Он думал, что вот-вот услышит Персиваля и то, как огрызается Гавейн, но над степью стояла тишина.  
В этот момент Орка и понял, что они не вернулись.  
Война пришла к ним на порог.  
Орка спокойно заснул, и ему снилось, что база пропахла кровью, но никто не чувствует этого. Постепенно и Орка из сна перестал это замечать.  
За завтраком все едва шевелились, как сонные мухи, но сожаления или печали на лицах не было видно. Мерлин оделась, как обычно, и не улыбалась, как обычно, и даже выражение ее глаз не изменилось. Даже забавно — в конце концов Гавейн и Персиваль оказались нужны только друг другу. Возьми лупу, посмотри на муравейник.  
Шалотт что-то втолковывала Артуру. Орка думал — очередной план мести, очередной план, как обойти Морриган, которая скручивала их при каждой попытке покушения, но Нике ни о чем так ни разу и не проболталась, но, прислушавшись, он понял, что ошибается.  
— И если уже нет этих двоих, то значит, скоро начнется... Артур! — возмущенно вскрикнула она, когда Артур вскочил на ноги.  
Он был длинным и бледным, так что Орке иногда казалось, что однажды его переломит собственный вес.  
— Что произошло с Гавейном и Персивалем? — громко спросил он, Шалотт возмущенно шипела.  
Все в столовой застыли, Нике медленно отложил вилку в сторону.  
— То, чего вам стоит избегать, — ответил он ухмыльнувшись. — Теперь — особенно.  
Тут не выдержала уже Шалотт.  
— Что это значит?  
Орка знал, что Нике скажет, еще до того, как слова вылетели из его рта.  
— Что пришло время отрабатывать то, что вам дали.  
В Японии их ждал шторм.


End file.
